Pater Noster
The Our Father Prayer or also called the Lord's Prayer. *To: conlang(a)buphy.bu.edu :Subject: A mess of paternosters :From: cbmvax!uunet!mullian.ee.Mu.OZ.AU!nsnFri, 4 Oct 1991 07:42:31 +1000 (from nsn mullian.ee.Mu.OZ.AU) :Date: Thu, 03 Oct 91 16:21:40 +1000 :Cc: nsn(a)ee.mu.oz.au :Organisation: Department of Electrical Engineering, University of Melbourne A whole swag of paternosters - Idos and protoIdos. From the 2nd volume of "Leteroj de L.L.Zamenhof", ed. Gaston Waringhien, S.A.T., Paris 1948, and from "Lingvo kaj Vivo", Waringien, Stafeto, La Laguna (Canary Islands) 1954. Adjuvanto (de Beaufront, 1890s?) (quoted from Couturat's History of ALs forget the exact title, and am too lazy to see where Waringhien quotes it): Patro nua, kvu estas in el cjelo, estez honorata tua nomo; venez regno tua, estez volo tua kome in el cjelo, tale anke sur el tero; pano nua c^askaj^orna donez al nu hodje; ed pardonez al nu debi nua, kome nu pardonas al nua debanti; ed ne konduktez nu en tento, ma liberifez nu di el malbono. And from a letter by de B. to Corret, 1907-1-4 Metante avan l' okuli ed en le mani di l' personi, kvin vu volas adtirir, hoca nekontestebla dokumenti(n) pri el internacjoneco d'el Adjuvanto, vu prekse sempre venkos ilua heziti(n). Waringhien's comments: "There is often doubt on the very existence of Adjuvanto... if one compares the first document with the text of the same prayer in our Esperanto and in the reformed Esperanto of 1894 (see below), especially if, in the latter text, one keeps the primitive "nu" and "nue" (later corrected to "nos" and "nose"), one cannot avoid Cart's conclusion, that Adjuvanto was not a ready language, but only a project to reform Esp, halfway between the language of 1887 (ours) and that of 1894. To the detailed demonstration by Cart ("Lingvo Internacia", May 1908) I can add a decisive fact: the only trait, in which the above texts are distinct from the system of Esp, is the double locative preposition for state (in in) and motion (en into); well, in a letter in January 1902 to Bourlet, Beaufront already spoke of that double preposition, but quoted them in the forms: "en: state, ejs: motion towards"! In fact, if one considers the afore-quoted letter... Beaufront did not even consider the removal of circumflexes, and the points which took his fancy were the plural in -i and the sexing of personal and demonstrative pronouns. This last point (and the unfortunate imperative ending -ez) are the true limits of his contribution to the project Ido." Couturat's (?) proposed reformed Esperanto submitted to the Delegation, under the pseudonym Ido (late 1907) (the identity of Mr Ido does not concern me; Esprerantologists seem to have arrived at a consensus that it was Couturat). Patro nua, qua esas en la cielo, honorizesez tua nomo; venez regno tua, esez volo tua quale en la cielo, tale anke sur la tero; pano nua omnadiala donez a nu cadie; ed pardonez ad nu debi nua, quale nu pardonas ad nua debanti; ed ne enduktez nu en tento, sed liberigez nu de la malbonajo Metante davan l'okuli ed en la mani di'l personi, quin vu volas adtirar, ista nekontestebla dokumenti pri la facileso ed simpleso di l'Ido, vu preske sempre venkos lia heziti Esperanto without Circumflexes, 1906-11-8, Couturat Patro nia, kiu estas en la cielo, honorateskes tua nomo; venes regno tua, estes volo tua, kiel en la cielo, tiel anke sur la tero; panon nian chiutagan dones al ni hodie e pardones al ni shuldoyn niayn, kiel ni anke pardonas al niay shuldantoy; ne kondukes nin en tenton, sed liberiges nin de malbono Esperanto, Zamenhof, 1887 Patro nia, kiu estas en la c^ielo, sankta estu via nomo, venu reg^eco via, estu volo via, kiel en la c^ielo, tiel ankau^ sur la tero. Panon nian c^iutagan donu al ni hodiau^ kaj pardonu al ni s^uldojn niajn kiel ni ankau^ pardonas al niaj s^uldantoj; kaj ne konduku nin en tenton, sed liberigu nin de la malvera, c^ar via estas la regado, la forto kaj la gloro eterne. Reformed Esperanto, Zamenhof, 1894 february Patro nue, kvu esten in cielo, sankte estan tue nomo, venan regito tue, estan volo tue, kom in cielo, sik anku sur tero. Pano nue omnedie donan al nu hodiu e pardonan al nu debi nue, kom nu anku pardonen al nue debenti; ne kondukan nu in tento, sed liberigan nu de malbono Reformed Esperanto, Zamenhof, 1894 taking account of post-february vocabulary changes Patro nose, kvu esten in cielo, sankte estan tue nomo, venan reksito tue, estan vulo tue, kom in cielo, sik anku sur tero. Pano nose omnudie donan al nos hodiu e pardonan al nos debi nose, kom nos anku pardonen al nose debenti; ne kondukan nos versu tento, sed liberigan nos de malbono. Sketches for 1894 Reformed Esperanto (originally thought to be part of 1881 Esperanto) Patro mie, kvo sah in celo, sante suh te nomno, venuh te regito, suh te volo kom in el celo sik ak sur tero! Mie omnudie panon donuh a mi hoj, e parduh a mi mie debin, kom mi ak pardah a mie debani! Ne dukuh min in tenton, sed libriguh min de el malo! Patro ne, ku sah il celo, sante suh te nomo, venuh te regitto, suh te volo, ke il lo celo, ke anku sur lo tero. Ne cudie panon donuh a nu hoy, e pardonuh a nu ne debos, ke nu anku pardonah a ne debantos! No dukuh nun in tento, sed liberiguh nun de l'malbono! Mis patro, kel seh in celo, sante suh tos nomo, venu tos regno, suh tos volo, ke in celo ak sur tero. Mis skelghorne panon donuh a mi hoy, e skuzuh a mi mis debin, ke mi ak skuzeh a mis debori. Ne dukuh min in tenton, sed liberiguh min de malo. Car tos seh gloro e forto ternu. Amen. (That these are sketches for 1894 and not 1881 is concluded by Waringhien by these texts' inconsistency with the 1881 texts) Stabilised Ido (1913) Patro nia, qua esas en la cielo, honorizesez tua nomo, advenez regno tua, esez volo tua quale en la cielo, tale anke sur la tero; panon nia omnadia donez a ni cadie; e pardonez a ni debi nia, quale ni pardonas a nia debanti; e ne enduktez ni en tento, ma liberigez ni de la malajo Adjuvilo, Colas (1910): a Trojan Horse against Ido Patro nosa, qua estan en cielos, santa esten tua nomo, advenen tua regno, esten tua volo, quale en cielos, tale anke sur la tero; nosa panon omnadaga donen a nos hodie; nosas ofendos pardonen a nos, quale nos pardonan a nosas ofendantos e ne lasen nos fali en tento, ma liberifen nos de malbono.